Could This be Luck or Faith?
by Zizi Mt
Summary: There's a girl named Lucy who had great voice, but will that affect her life, especially, her love life?


**Chapter 1 : The Very Beginning**

**A/N : This is the first fanfic i've ever made, so I'm sorry for bad grammar or even cheesy story.**

**WARNING : This is not BetaRead because i'm a newbie and i don't have a beta reader so i only proof read this**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

*kriing* *ring* *ring* "Oh will you just shut the hell up!" i switch off my alarm clock to see it's 6.30 in the morning. I sit up and scratch my eyes and then get in to the bathroom and take a nice warm bath. After that i wore my uniform. It has a white long sleeved dress shirt with a hot pink sweater vest with plaid short length skirt and a white and black tie and a black leather shoes with under knee length socks. After that i put my light pink macbook pro, my pink and white checkered iphone, and my white wallet with 10 million jewels in it. And then i ran downstairs to the dining room, and ask to Natsu,"Hey Natsu, what's for breakfast?" "How should i know?!"Natsu said. Yes, Natsu's living with me because he's my twin brother. And after i ate my breakfast, and that is salad, bacon and egg, and tiramisu cake, i ran to the garage and take my car keys while shout "Natsu! Are you going?!" "Yeah yeah, wait up!" and then i drove my car with Natsu in the passenger seat because he can't drive.

My car is hot pink coloured 2009 Ferrari California Convertible. After we're at the parking lot of the school, i park my car and Natsu ran to the building, maybe he's excited meeting new people? Maybe.. I just don't know that yet..

I grab my 'expensive' bag that for me isn't expensive at all but for the other girls it expensive. So i got in the school, i was searching for the principals office when i bumped into someone which i think i know, and that is the one and only Jellal Fernandes, "L-Lucy?" he stuttered. "Yeah it's me Jellal.." i said that while smiling at him, he was my first crush and i was his first crush, what could i say? "Do you mind showing me the principals office?" i asks. "Y-Yeah sure" he said, still in shock because meeting me after 2 years. When we got in the principals office, the principal said,"Ah, you must be Lucy Heartfilia. Here's your schedule and where do you want your stamp and what colour?" "Gee thanks sir. At my right hand, pink please" i said while smiling at principal Makarov that is looking at me.

It turns out that my class and Jellal's are the same, and so we walk to the class silently awkward. And then he broke the silence,"So Lucy, do you have a boyfriend already?" "No, none actually.." i said. "Oh, by the way, there's a big party at school to welcome the new school year,will you c-come w-w-with m-m-me?" he asks stuttered. "Yeah sure, i would love to come with you..." i said blushing. "Okay then" he said blushing as well. When we arrived at class we sit next to each other, and then the bell rungs.

"Hey all, i'm Gildarts, your history teacher. In this school, you can write your notes not in note books, but in laptops, and since this is the first day, we're giving you some slack, i'm not gonna give you guys a lot of notes, and after break you can all go home." the class shouted in joy while me, Jellal, Levy, and Gray close our ears. Then i bring out my macbook pro and type the notes he write in the board.

**-Done with The School-**

**Jellal's POV**

I think I'm falling in love with Lucy all over again. We're walking the hallway trough when we're going home and i can't stop thinking of getting with her. I need to stop thinking of her. 'Stupid Jellal' i scolded myself. "Jellal, could it be possible if we ever loved each other again?" Lucy asked. "I have no idea. Why do you ask that?" i try to keep my self sound as cool as possible. "No reason" Lucy said even cooler than i did. "Well, i guest I'll see you at eight Luce. Bye" i said as i walk to the bus station. "Bye Jellal" she said while she was walking to the parkkng lot. And then i forgot something and run after her, and then i say,"Hey what's your phone number?" and we switch numbers and then she said,"Do you need a lift ride home? The bus has gone off you know.." "Well i guess i have no choice" i said

"But then you gotta come with me first okay?" she asks. "Where to?" i asks. "you'll see." she said smirking. "Wait, how 'bout Natsu?" i ask. "He's walking with his friends.. Now come on" without me knowing, she already inside the car already. And then i get in her car and the she turned on the radio and sing

_**The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming**_

_**Do you feel the way I do, right now?**_

_**I wish we would just give up**_

_**'Cause the best part is falling, call it anything but love**_

_**And I will make sure to keep my distance**_

_**Say "I love you" when you're not listening**_

_**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**_

_**Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing**_

_**I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now**_

_**I'll give you everything I am**_

_**All my broken heartbeats until I know you'll understand**_

_**And I will make sure to keep my distance**_

_**Say "I love you" when you're not listening**_

_**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**_

_**And I keep waiting for you to take me**_

_**You keep waiting to say what we have**_

_**So I'll make sure to keep my distance**_

_**Say "I love you" when you're not listening**_

_**And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**_

_**Make sure to keep my distance**_

_**Say "I love you" when you're not listening**_

_**How long till we call this love, love, love?**_

After she sings that song, i think she sings really good. And we've here at the Magnolia Snows mall, as the matter of fact yes, I'm shopping with her. First we came to the Zara shop, and all of the workers there know her.. I'm gasping when she got out wearing a black short dress with ruffled skirt and shiny silver belt with net stockings and black high heels with a white bow on it.

She looks so stunning. And then she bought that dress and go to another shop to search for my clothes, and i ended up in a black none sleeved dress shirt with a dark blue jeans and a brown leather shoes with a white loosen tie. I look so cool she hugged me tightly in front of the mirror. And then she ended up buying me that clothes. And then we went to a nearby starbucks.

She bought 2 latté. And i think this shopping spree become a date somehow. I sat in front of her, staring deeply into her eyes, which she did what i did too.. Then she said,"I think this shopping spree becomes a date somehow don't you think?" "Yeah, i also think about that too... So, do you think you want to be a couple with me again?" i ask. "Y-Y-Yeah i-i think i w-w-want to" she said stuttered, she's so cute there. "So, we're officially a couple again,huh?" i said. "Y-Yeah. L-Let's just go home." she said blushing. And then we stood up, i grabbed the bags of shopping and then i grab her wrist with my free hand, and that is my right hand. "J-Jellal.." she said blushing furiously. "You're so cute.. Hahaha" i said giggling.

"Shut up" she said. While her face is still red.

We arrived at the parking lot, then i said,"Let me drive, you just rest, okay?" "Okay" she said, the i put the shopping bags in the garage and then she had already close the rooftop because it's hot, then i sat in the driver's seat seeing that Lucy already lower hear seat and the i put my hands on her cheek then i kissed her forehead and she blushed.

Then she goes to sleep while I'm driving.

When we got in her mansion, i park her car to her garage, and then because she's still sleeping i carried her to her bedroom. I tugged her in and then i myself feeling a little sleepy and then i sleeps beside her.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up at 4.00 in the afternoon beside Jellal who is sleeping in my bed, he looks so sexy though wich make me blushed in that thought. And then i lied beside him looking straight in his face, then my face and his is just a few inches apart. I can really feel his breath already, then he said,"Like what you're seeing, hmmph?" he giggles, and i said,"Why yes i do, i do like what i'm seeing.. " i said while sticking a tongue out of my mouth.

"Come here you.." he said while i giggled he turned the position into me under him and his on me looking at me straight in my eyes,"I still loved you do you know that?" he said. "Yes, yes i do know that, it was shown in your eyes when i bumped into you.." and then i stick out my tongue again and then he suddenly kissed me on my lips furiously and fiery. The kiss was just like him.. It's so fiery but also warm. And then i got off and took a warm bath thinking what happen today.

Then when I'm done, i wore my clothes that i just bought. And then i told Jellal to wash himself up and he does it. I curl my hair up and then i put my make up on, just dark shades and a lip gloss. When he was done as well, we look at the clock and it was 6.30 in the evening, and so we went to my limo and then we went straight to the academy. When we arrive at the place, it was decorated to be like sea theme and then they told me to sing there.

And so i sing

_**Darlin', you're hidin' in the closet once again**_

_**Start smilin', I know you're tryin' real hard**_

_**Not to turn your head away, pretty darlin'**_

_**Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterday, yesterday**_

_**Pretty please, I know it's a drag**_

_**Wipe your eyes and put up your head**_

_**I wish you could be happy instead**_

_**There's nothing else I can do**_

_**But love you the best that I can**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Darlin', I was there once a while ago**_

_**I know that it's hard to be stuck**_

_**With people that you love**_

_**When nobody trusts**_

_**Pretty please, I know it's a drag**_

_**Wipe your eyes and put up your head**_

_**I wish you could be happy instead**_

_**There's nothing else I can do**_

_**But love you the best that I can**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, that I can**_

_**And you're not the only one whose been through**_

_**I've been there alone and now so are you**_

_**I just want you to know, want you to know**_

_**It's not your fault, it's not your fault**_

They're getting their hands up following my song, i'm touched.

_**Your fault, your fault**_

_**It's not your fault, your fault**_

_**Your fault, your fault**_

_**Pretty please, I know it's a drag**_

_**Wipe your eyes and put up your head**_

_**I wish you could be happy instead**_

_**There's nothing else I can do**_

_**But love you the best that I can**_

_**Pretty please, I know it's a drag**_

_**Wipe your eyes and put up your head**_

_**I wish you could be happy instead**_

_**There's nothing else I can do**_

_**But love you the best that I can, that I can**_

_**Darlin', you're hidin' in the closet once again**_

_**Start smilin'**_

When I'm done singing, they all cheered for me, and when i got off stage, i find it really awesome that someone came from Fairy Tail Studios just to see me sing. "Hey, i find your voice is really interesting. My name's Erza by the way, here's my card, just to see if you want to start recording."

* * *

**A/N : so that's that for this chapter, and I'm going to make a poll,**

**Who do you want to be the couple? **

**-Jellal x Lucy**

**-Gray x Lucy**

**Choose wisely ;) and that's that for tonight (where i live, it is night here now)**

**Songs in the chapter :**

**-Distance by Christina Perri (feat. Bruno Mars) (but Lucy sangs it alone here)**

**-Darlin by Avril Lavigne**


End file.
